la maldicion de sakura
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura tendra que lidiar con su maldicion
1. Chapter 1

LA MALDICION DE SAKURA

/

Hola como están ya les traigo otra

Historia del sasusaku se trata de vampiros

Aclaro los personajes de naruto y kuroshitsuji no son míos así

Que espero que les gusto y me tardare en actualizarla

Pero la historia la acabare así que se abra el telón a la aventura.

/

Capítulo 1

En la aldea de konoha en la plaza se encontraban estaban caminado Un niño de no mas de 12 años y un adulto junto a el y no sabían donde estaban Asi que pidieron informes y le dijeron que en la torre de el hokage es el edificio mas alto asi que fueron, la gente de la aldea los veía extraños por su ropa, su lenguaje, pero aun asi no les dijeron nada. Ya habían llegado a la oficina de la quinta hokage y oyeron unas voces

¿: es que la vieja

¿: ya pueden dejar hablar a la hokage

¿: eres un baka

¿: no es cierto teme

El joven niño y el adulto entraron sin tocar y tods los que estaban en la habitación Los voltearon a ver

¿: ¿Quiénes son?

¿: naruto cállate

Naruto: si sakura

¿: te controla sakura

Naruto: cállate sasuke

Sasuke : no

Tsunade: a los tres a callar y ustedes quienes son

¿: yo soy el conde ciel phantomhave y mi mayordomo sebastian michaelis

Sakura: no estas muy pequeño para ser un conde

Ciel: no

Sakura: ok

Sebastian: lo que quiere mi amo lindura es que le proporsionen servicios domesticos y que nos digan donde estamos

Tsunade: están en la aldea de konoha y estoy tres mas kakashi son mis mejores ninjas y herues de las 5 naciones ninjas

Sakura: y como servicios domesticos

Sebastian: si lindura res el cocinero el jardinero y la sirvienta

Sakura: ¡quueeeeeee! Escúchame muy bien yo no soy sirvienta de nadie asi que a volar ah y no me llames lindura


	2. Chapter 2

La maldición de sakura

Hola ya sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tratare de hacerlo por lo menos cada semana, mes cuando este de vacaciones así que continuamos

Capítulo 2

Sebastián: si lindura res el cocinero el jardinero y la sirvienta

Sakura: ¡quueeeeeee! Escúchame muy bien yo no soy sirvienta de nadie así que a volar ah y no me llames lindura

Sebastián: cómo quieres lin-du-ra- sakura ya estaba preparando su puño pero alguien la detiene

Tsunade: tranquila sakura, kakashi agarra a sakura y no la sueltes, respecto a ti jovencito quiero decirte que aquí no hay eso, si no su trabajo es proteger al individuo en las misiones y aquí dentro a la aldea y sus habitantes, si quieres eso vas a tener que pagar una misión

Ciel. ¿Con que una misión?

Tsunade: si además una casa, comid...

Ciel: eso lo hace mi mayordomo, pues si no queda de otra pagare una misión hasta que me pueda ir de aquí

Tsunade: ¡muy bien! Que ninja solicita o quiere ver a los demás

Ciel: no es necesario, es cojo al de cabello plateado, al de amarillo, al de cabello azabache, tu Sebastián quieres alguien más

Sebastián: que considerado

Ciel: Sebastián…

Sebastián: si a la lindura de cabello rosa- sakura puso una cara de que te voy a matar

Tsunade: imposible

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: sakura es la directora del hospital-ella puso una cara de superioridad

Ciel: ya que mi mayordomo la exige, entonces pagare lo doble por ella

Tsunade: lo siento no se puede

Ciel: entonces le propongo un juego si yo gano ella vendrá con migo, pero si no le daré todo este dinero

Tsunade: *o* a jugar *este mocoso no sabe de apuestas*- y después de cinco minutos

Sakura/sasuke/naruto/kakashi: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Naruto: ¡te gano un niño vieja!

Tsunade: cállate naruto

Ciel: y usted me dio su palabra así que la chica trabaja conmigo

Sakura: ¡esto es una desgracia! Ese loco va estar acosándome

Sebastián: ¿yo acosarte? No para nada lindura

Sakura: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ciel: nos retiramos para que nos enseñen la casa

Tsunade: mandare un ambu

Sebastián: de acuerdo vámonos preciosa-la toma de la cintura-

Sakura: eh baja tus manos puedo caminar sola

Sasuke: *este será una misión divertida*

**Continuara…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sebastián: de acuerdo vámonos preciosa-la toma de la cintura-

Sakura: eh baja tus manos puedo caminar sola

Sasuke: *este será una misión divertida*

Afuera de la oficina de tsunade

Ciel- ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica?

Sakura- soy sakura haruno

Ciel- muy bien sakura trabajaras para mí, yo te mandara las órdenes y Sebastián te las dirá

Sakura- ¡ah no! Con ese pervertido yo no me le acercó

Sebastián- porque preciosa me tienes miedo- acercándose peligrosamente

Sakura- claro que no, pero quien sabe que me vallas hacer

Sebastián- ten por seguro que te va a gustar lo que te voy hacer- poniendo cara pervertida

Sakura- voy a matar a tsunade- con una cara sonrojada

En eso llega un ambu y solo podía verse su cabello negro

Ambu- yo los llevare a su hogar, y a ti también te escoltare fea

Sakura- valla pensé que tsunade ya te había lanzado por los aires "sai"

Ambu retirándose su máscara de gato- valla yo pensé que no me ibas a descubrir

Sakura- tu solo te delataste

Sai- si es verdad fea

Sakura- ¡vuélveme a decir fea y vas a despertar en el hospital sin una parte de tu cuerpo!

Sai tragando grueso- no como crees ya mejor me callo

Sakura- si cállate llévanos a la casa que había dicho tsunade

Sai- ahora es tsunade antes le decías lady tsunade que mosca te pico, o es un mayordomo el que te pico

Sakura- no provoques- caminando porque ella si sabía dónde estaba la casa

Sai- ¡ESPENADOS SAKURA!-gritando y llevando a los nuevos invitados

Entre ciel y Sebastián estaban "conversando"

Ciel- quiero que le saques a la chica como podemos salir de esta aldea

Sebastián- se llama sakura

Ciel- le llamas por su nombre, eso es un gran cambio

Sebastián- no es un cambio, la chica esta bonita y si quiere que le saque información lo are a mi manera solo que eso si tenga seguro que otro demonio va a venir con nosotros

Ciel- no te parece muy rápido eso

Sebastián- a contrario bochan mientras más rápido la tenga en mi poder será menos que me la puedan robar

Ciel- si vas enserio

Sebastián- claro bochan y más que va a vivir con nosotros no se me va a poder escapar

De nuevo con sai y sakura

Sai- no me gusta cómo te mira el mayordomo ese

Sakura- y tu crees que a mí me gusta esa mirada, pero a la primera que se quiera propasar le rompo la cara y lo mando volar hasta suna

Continuara-…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ya habían llegado a la casa y sakura saco las llaves para poderlas en el picaporte y abrir la puerta para poder entrar a la casa provisional, primero entro sakura ya que ciel y Sebastián eran muy caballerosos para después entrar ellos.

Sakura- muy bien la habitación de en medio es de ciel, la de la izquierda a Sebastián y la derecha es mía

Ciel- ok

Sebastián- haces todo lo posible para estar lejos de mí o no es así princesa pero de todas maneras no va a funcionar

Sakura- si la verdad que si pero lo voy a conseguir

Sebastián- pues ten cuidado porque todo lo que quiero lo tengo y en este preciso momento te quiero a ti mi hermosa princesa

Sakura- quítale el mí y soy sakura

Sebastián- bueno MI sakura

Sakura- contigo no se puede- y ella se fue a su habitación un tanto molesta porque ahora tenía que lidiar con un niño y con un ensimoso mayordomo

Mientras ciel pidió de Sebastián fuera a su habitación y hay empezó a conversar con el de lo que tenían planeado y el interés de Sebastián, ya era noche y todos ya se habían ido a dormidos menos sakura porque sin que ciel o Sebastián se hubieran dado cuenta ella en el día salió a una misión y acababa de llegar entrando por la ventana de su habitación ella no prendió la luz para que no hubiera pistas de que ella estaba despierta.

Se quitó su máscara de ambu, sus coderas y se deshizo el chongo que se había hecho quedando su cabello suelto, se quitó el uniforme y su sostén y sus bragas quedando completamente desnuda y entrando a su baño para darse una relajante ducha y poder lavar sus heridas para que no se infectaran, cuando entre al agua caliente sus heridas comenzaron arder un poco pero de inmediato las comenzó a sanar para no dejar rastro de ellas.

Y después de un rato salió envuelta en una toalla rosa que apenas le llegaba a los muslo y dejaba el inicio de sus pechos al aires para poder ir a su clóset y sacar su ropa se puso una blusita sin sostén, una tanga y un mini short, cuando se voltio vio que en su cama estaba destendida ella no se acordaba que la había dejado así, pero no le dio importancia y cuando ya se iba a acostar sintió un aire frio y que alguien la aventaba a la cama cayendo boca abajo y alguien con un traje negro estaba sobre de ella.

¿?- me excitaste

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Y después de un rato salió envuelta en una toalla rosa que apenas le llegaba a los muslo y dejaba el inicio de sus pechos al aires para poder ir a su clóset y sacar su ropa se puso una blusita sin sostén, una tanga y un mini short, cuando se voltio vio que en su cama estaba destendida ella no se acordaba que la había dejado así, pero no le dio importancia y cuando ya se iba a acostar sintió un aire frio y que alguien la aventaba a la cama cayendo boca abajo y alguien con un traje negro estaba sobre de ella.

¿?- me excitaste

Sakura trato de ponerse de pie pero unos fuertes brazos evitaban que hiciera eso.

Sebastián- sabes, al ver tu cuerpo desnudo me imagine varias posiciones contigo

Sakura- desaparece de mi vista y suéltame- ella seguía forcejeando con Sebastián hasta que por fin se zafo de sus brazos tomo una bata y se la coloco esperando a que Sebastián se marchara de su habitación.

Sebastián- vamos cariño regresa a la cama

Sakura- lárgate- y él ya sabía esa indirecta así que se paró y fue así a la puerta no sin antes despedirse de ella

Sebastián- solo recuerda que eres mía y que solamente yo puedo poseerte- tomándola de la barbilla y saliendo para después dirigirse a su habitación, mientras sakura le puso seguro a la puerta, serró la ventana, se quitó la bata, se acuesta y callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras con lo que quedo del equipo siete, ellos no estaban muy contentos de que sakura esté en la misma casa de ese niño y su mayordomo y ellos se encuentren en otra casa y el que más asía escandalo era naruto ya que él decía que sospechaba de Sebastián ya que noto las extrañas miradas que le dedicaba a la pequeña flor de cerezo.

Kakashi- naruto puedes quedarte quieto me estas mareando

Naruto- como quiere que me quede quieto cuando ese mayordomo quiere quitarle la pureza a mi hermanita- con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos

Sasuke- cálmate algún día se ira a vivir con un hombre y no te mudaras con ella

Naruto- pero sasuke-teme de debes de apoyar son malos

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto-teme

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto-teme

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto-teme

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto-teme

Kaksahi- ya cállense

Mientras muy lejos de la aldea de la hoja un sujeto vestido de negro y con una capucha cubriendo su rostro corría a una gran velocidad asía konoha.

¿?- solo espera mi ninfa que muy pronto estaremos juntos

Continuara…..


End file.
